


Real Life Rewritten - One Shots

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broganes in ch 2, Each chapter is a different story, Lance is a clumsy idiot and keith is highly amused, M/M, Mutual Pining, cute fluff stories, pining lance, pining shiro, shiro is a fool and pidge has to fix everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Ever experienced something in your life that you’re embarrassed about? Ever done this in front of someone you think is cute? Well me too and I’ve decided to write some of these things into happy-ending one shot stories!





	1. Movie Theater Boy

 

Shiro sighs as he walks into the mall, hands stuffed in his coat pockets. Try as he might he couldn’t find anyone to go with him to see the movie he wanted. He even tried bribing Keith, but, as soon as he found out it was a musical the boy backed out fast. So, dejected and alone, Shiro went by himself to the movies. _Its fine, Keith would have just ruined the movie anyway by complaining. Besides, theres nothing wrong with going by myself. Just means I don’t have to share my popcorn._

He nods to himself stepping on the escalator that leads up to the movie theater on the 3rd floor. Pulling his hand out of his pocket he taps on the rail while he waits to reach the top, glancing around on his short ride. He glances up to see how close he is, startling when his eyes connect with bright blue ones staring down at him. The man smiles, holding up a hand in a wave before turning back around to step off on the third floor leaving Shiro the sight of brown curls and a black uniform shirt.

Shaking off his confusion Shiro stepped off the escalator, glancing around for any sign of brown curls or blue eyes. Not seeing him Shiro shrugs and heads for the ticket counter. Only feeling slightly embarrassed getting only himself a ticket and being the only one in the lobby he takes his card back and turns to the snack counter to get his popcorn. “You forgot your ticket.”

“Oh!” He turns back to the ticket seller startled when he realizes they’re not alone, the same blue eyed man standing behind the counter next to the girl who sold him his ticket. He smiled at the boy holding his hand out for the girl to put his ticket into it. “thanks, can’t really see my movie without this. Uh… yeah. Thanks.” He walks backwards a few steps, watching as a smile spreads across the man’s face and he lifts his hand in another small wave. Shiro grins and waves back before twisting around and going to get his movie snacks.

Arms full of popcorn and self-serve icee Shiro moves to the theater passing the man as he goes. “Enjoy you movie.” The man smiles brightly walking past towards another theater holding a broom and dustpan. Shiro watches him go, throwing a small wave over his shoulder as he disappears into the darkened theater. Only after the door shuts does he realize he didn’t say anything back. With a curse at his incompetence he goes into his own theater finding his seat and relaxing to enjoy his movie, happily taking to the old ladies in the row with him about his love for musicals.

About halfway through the movie his popcorn is nearly gone and Shiro is in love. This movie is just so… perfect. But, his icee cup came up empty ten minutes ago and he really wanted more. So when a song came on of a woman singing on a stage he found his opportunity, determining this the best lull the movie will have. Leaving his coat and popcorn behind with his new old lady friends he grabs his empty cup and jogs out of the theater skidding to a stop next to the icee machine. Quickly mixing the flavors together until it reaches the top he whirls around jogging back to the door.

“I like your shirt.” The voice causes him to freeze mid jog. Looking down at his Spirited Away sweater he grins looking over where the voice came from. “Thanks its one of my fav-“ his eyes settle on the grinning blue eyed boy leaning against the wall of the theater across from his. “Ah.. yeah its my favorite.” He walks backwards waving lightly at the man until the doors shut in front of him. Hearing the song ending he whirls back around to hurry back to his seat with a blush on his cheeks and his frozen treat clutched near his chest in excitement.

The movie ends. The ending was perfect, the songs were beautiful and Shiro loved it. He excitedly gossips with the old ladies next to him as he throws on his coat. With an excited bounce in his step he turns to the exit stopping when his eyes settle on the tall figure of the brown haired man. “Enjoy the movie?” Shiro nods, fingers tightening around his empty popcorn bag as he steels himself with a deep breath.

_You got this Shiro, this boy is cute and obviously wants to talk to you. Just ask him for his number. You can do it you’re an adult. Put on your big boy pants and do it!_ He lets out the breath and walks closer to the boy stopping to drop his empty popcorn bag into the trash, intending to refill his icee for his trip home. He turns to the man a nervous smile on his face when their eyes meet. The man’s grin softens and he raises his hand in a wave. “Have a good night.”

Shiro straightens himself up into standing and, trying for casual sends the man a wink. “My night would be even better if I got your nu-“ the old ladies he befriended giggle as they walk past watching them. A blush creeps up his neck and a lump clogs his throat. “Nope.” He backs up smacking into the door. “Nope. Nope. Nope.” Turning quickly he rushes out the door leaving a very confused man watching him disappear from the theater.

“Was it something I said?”

Ten minutes later Shiro sits in his car, icee taking up his passenger seat as he stares down at his phone with shaking hands. He freaked out. Fucked up. And he knew it. So he text the whole ordeal to his friends. Surely they’ll be able to calm him down.

**From Keith: you fucking idiot. Go back in there and talk to him!  
To Keith: I can’t just go back in there! Especially now! I fucked up dude! Not only will the theater not let me in without buying another ticket who would want to talk to someone who LITERALLY nope’d out of a theater?**

He flipped to the next text hoping matt would have something better for him.

**From Matt: that’s it dude.  
** From Matt: you fucked up.  
From Matt: you can never go back to that theater again. 

He stared at his phone in horror, looking over at his icee before looking back at his phone.

**To Matt: but Matt! Unlimited Icee!! It’s the only theater that has them! I can’t give this up!  
** From Matt: you have to.  
From Matt: it’s your only option to avoid further embarrassment.  
From Matt: that theater is now off limits.  
From Matt: say goodbye to your icee gods. Your ship has sunk. Disappeared in its sugary sweet depths never to be seen again. 

Shiro groaned. He needed better friends. With a defeated sigh he put his car in gear and left the mall. If he’s lucky he’ll forget it ever happened.

* * *

 

 

Lance sighed draped over the ticket counter. “Pidge you saw him. He was perfect, he even had a Spirited Away sweater on. And it was a girls sweater! I know because I’ve looked at it and considered buying it for myself! He was so cute and perfect, and he came to a musical on his own! He’s everything I ever wanted in a man Pidge.”

Unamused Pidge sticks her hand on Lance’s face, shoving him off her ticket counter. “He’s also not very observant and clearly not good at asking people out if he straight noped out of the theater on you. Are you sure you didn’t just chase him off yourself?”

“I didn’t!!” Lance stood up straight eyes wide as he pressed a hand to his chest. “I was perfectly flirty and not too overbearing. It wasn’t me that chased him off!”

Pidge raised a brow, looking over the counter at Lance. “If I help you find him will you shut up and go do your job?”

Lance’s stared in disbelief looking down at Pidge. “You know how to find him?”

With a smug smile Pidge picked up her phone sending off a text as she spoke. “Remember when I said he wasn’t observant? There was a reason behind that.” Her phone dinged almost instantly with a reply and she laughed. “He’s one of Matt’s co-workers at the planetarium. He’s been to my house a few times.” Eyes sparkling Pidge looks up from her phone. “Matt said he’ll help. You ready to see your dream man again?”

“Absolutely.”

 

* * *

 

  
Shiro shuffled his armful of groceries as he stopped at the front door of the Holt house. Careful not to drop anything he pressed the doorbell and waited. He heard shouts from inside followed by the sound if running and a loud SLAM on the other side of the door. He raised a brow as he heard the scuffle through the door.

“Not yet you idiot get back inside!”

“Come on let me answer the door.”

“You’ll ruin the plan get back to my room you idiot!”

“But Pidge-“

“No buts!!! Go!!!”

He was just about to press the doorbell again to remind them he was still standing outside in the cold when the door swung open to show Matt grinning way too suspiciously next to his little sister in the entryway. “Shiro! So glad you could come. Today. To watch anime. With me. In my house.”

Shiro blinked slowly looking down at his friend. “Matt, what are you up to?”

“Nothing!! Nothing at all! Nope. Not a thing going on here. Just a man and his buddy eating snacks and watching anime.” Matt reaches out taking a bag from Shiro before going too-quickly past his sister and into the livingroom. Giving a skeptical look down at Matt’s sister Shiro slowly follows him into the room leaving her to run back up the steps.

“Matt… whats going on?” Shiro sets the bag down on the table pulling out snacks slowly.

“Nothing! I just wanted to watch anime and figured you needed a distraction from your wallowing over movie-theater boy. We’re watching Princess Mononoke.” Matt started the movie with a huge grin settling down in a chair with a bag of chips.

Looking suspiciously around the room one more time Shiro shakes his head settling on the couch with his own snacks. Time passed and Shiro settled down forgetting his suspicions on Matt’s weird behavior as he watches the movie. Barely noticing when his little sister came into the room sitting in her own chair, the couch next to him dipping as someone else sat down. Not looking away from the movie he holds the chips out to the person next to him smiling as he feels them take some.

The movie ends and Shiro stands up with a stretch. “That movie is good but I have to say its not one of my favorites.”

“I agree. I personally like Spirited Away.” The voice from the other side of the couch startles him and he turns his head to look at his snack partner from the movie. His jaw drops as his eyes settle on bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief under brown curls. “Pidge said you weren’t that observant but I didn’t think it was this bad.”

Shiro swallowed hard looking down at the man he’d been obsessing over for the past week. “Oh…”

The man stood up, leaning close to Shiro he held his hand out with a confident smirk. “The name’s Lance, and I believe you wanted my number?”

Shiro grins grabbing the man’s hand in his own. “I’m Shiro, and I’d very much like to take you on a date.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Lance smiles brightly tugging on Shiro’s arm as he heads for the door. “Come on, theres a musical playing at the theaters that I’ve heard is great. How about you join me, we can get icees.”

“A man of my own heart.” Shiro grabs his coat following Lance out the door ignoring the loud comments from Matt and his sister behind him.


	2. The Jewelry Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Shance
> 
> The man seemed to somehow become even more excited. “Can I see them?” Lance looked over at his sister who just looked highly amused before slowly pulling the red goggles from his head and holding them out to the man. The goggles were snatched from his hand in an instant and snapped onto the man’s head as he looked at his reflection in one of the countertop mirrors. Grinning brightly he practically squealed with delight rushing around the counter and out of the store a loud proclamation of “I’M A SUPERHERO!!” Following his departure. 
> 
> Lance stared with wide eyes at the exit of the store while his sister simply shook her head and moved to look for the earrings they’d come for. “Roni.” Lance turned quickly smacking at his sister’s arm repeatedly feeling his face flush. “I think I’m in love.” 
> 
> Veronica snorted out a laugh, shaking her head as she pointed down at the display case. “Well I hope its with these earrings because they’re the ones we’re getting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for story number two of rewriting one of the most embarrassing moments of my life into a happy ending. Another Shance fic just because that pairing fit best (other than maybe latte) for the situation.

Lance sighs, sleepily dragging his feet as he follows his sister into the mall at 6:30 in the morning on christmas eve to do christmas shopping for his father to take the credit for. He was tired, not wanting to be dragged out to the hustle and bustle of last minute shoppers with Veronica. But, here he was in loose pants and an oversized captain america shirt, hair not even brushed properly just wearing a pair of decorative goggles on top of his head to hide the cow lick he didn’t have the energy to fight with that morning.

“Come on Lance it’s not that bad, dad is paying us $50 to do this for him.” Veronica slowed down to give her brother a soft shove.

“Yeah $50 combined. Fighting the christmas eve crowd is not worth $25 Veronica, why couldn’t we do this earlier in the week? Or later in the day?” They both laughed as Veronica gave him another hard shove sending him stumbling in front of a grumpy old woman who cursed him loudly as she passed.

“Come on Lance, we’re doing this for Mom, besides. It’s not all that bad since we’re so early. Now lets pick her out some nice diamond earrings.” Veronica’s eyes sparkled as she hurried to the jewelry store making Lance think her idea for a gift was more for herself than their mother.

Thirty minutes and four jewelry stores later and Lance didn’t want to look at another pair of earrings ever again. “Sis, can we please take a coffee break, I am dying here.”

Veronica laughed lacing her arm through his and pulling him into yet another jewelry store. “We’d have to leave the mall to get coffee and that’s just a waste we’ll get some when we finish. Now come on little bro we’re sure to find something here.”

  
With an exaggerated groan Lance lets himself be tugged in and to the display of diamond earrings where a sweet woman is standing smiling brightly at them. Before the woman can even open her mouth to greet them she is swiftly shoved aside by a very excited looking coworker. Lance blinked up at the man, practically bouncing with excitement as he stared down at them. He was gorgeous, all pale skin and dark hair cut in the perfect undercut style. His gray eyes shined with excitement, seeming brighter than the silver on display in the case between them. “Are those goggles?”

Lance stares up at the man who’s attention is solely focused on him, hand unconsciously moving up to touch the goggles on his head. “Uh… yeah?”

The man seemed to somehow become even more excited. “Can I see them?” Lance looked over at his sister who just looked highly amused before slowly pulling the red goggles from his head and holding them out to the man. The goggles were snatched from his hand in an instant and snapped onto the man’s head as he looked at his reflection in one of the countertop mirrors. Grinning brightly he practically squealed with delight rushing around the counter and out of the store a loud proclamation of “I’M A SUPERHERO!!” Following his departure.

Lance stared with wide eyes at the exit of the store while his sister simply shook her head and moved to look for the earrings they’d come for. “Roni.” Lance turned quickly smacking at his sister’s arm repeatedly feeling his face flush. “I think I’m in love.”

Veronica snorted out a laugh, shaking her head as she pointed down at the display case. “Well I hope its with these earrings because they’re the ones we’re getting.”

“Roni, no. I-“ footsteps running back into the store cut him off and Lance turned with wide eyes and red cheeks to look up at the man’s return. He still looked overly excited as he pulled the goggles back off his head, settling them back on Lance’s with an excited thank you. Lance nodded, swallowing down the sudden lump in his throat as he turned to watch the man go back behind the counter and take out the earrings Veronica was interested in so she could have a better look.

Ten minutes and one $300 charge on their dad’s credit card later and the two are leaving the store, decorative bag in hand as Lance looks over his shoulder at the man waving goodbye to them. “Come back soon, superhero.”

Lance nods slowly, walking only by the guiding arm of his sister pushing him along until the store is out of sight. “Oh my god.”

“Lance that man was a total dork, beefy enough to break you in half but obviously a complete nerd.” Veronica said, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I know.” Lance sighed wistfully. “That’s what makes him perfect.”

“You’re hopeless, did you even get his name.” Lance’s head whips around to stare at his sister terror taking over his lovestruck face. Veronica laughs tears streaming from her eyes before she finally settles down to wipe them away. “Oh my god you really are hopeless. His name tag said Takashi.”

Lance sighs again. “Takashi, that’s a good name.”

“You’re an idiot, lets go get some coffee.”

 

* * *

 

  
“He’a just so beautiful, Pidge. You don’t understand.” Lance said, chin propped on his hand as he leaned against the table in Starbucks.

“I understand you’re an idiot.” Pidge supplied not looking up from the books spread out in front of her.

“Oh? Why is Lance an idiot this time?” Keith asked, flopping down next to Pidge, Hunk coming up behind him to occupy the other seat. “I love a good idiot Lance story.”

“Well you’ll love this. This idiot has been pining for the past month over a man he knows nothing about.” Pidge supplies, pointing her cup in Lance’s direction before taking a drink.

“Oh man were you swooning over jewelry store man again?” Hunk asks with a sympathetic look.

Keith suddenly sat up straight looking very interested in the conversation as he stared down Lance. “I wasn’t swooning! I was just appreciating how perfect he is.”

“Who’s jewelry store man?” Keith asks, a spark of something in his eyes.

“Some nerd who stole Lance’s nerd goggles off his head on Christmas Eve and called himself a superhero.” Pidge supplies.

“Don’t you judge me for my goggles missy we both know you and hunk have some too.” Lance glares, pointing at Pidge nearly missing the look of pure evil joy that crosses Keith’s face before he reigns it in. “What’s that look for?”

Keith looks away quickly barely hiding a shit eating grin behind his drink. “What look?”

“You just made the Keith caught a canary look. I know that look. You usually make it right before you pull a prank. What are you planning?” Lance leans in giving Keith a skeptical look.

Keith hums as he takes a drink of his drink. “Nothing at all, I just think you should talk to him.”

“Not you too!” Lance groans draping himself over the table. “What do you even care?”

“How many times have you gone to the mall in the past week just so you can see him for two seconds, Lance?” Keith asks with a knowing smile.

Lance gasps, voice going higher pitch. “What? None! I always have a reason when I go to the mall! It’s not just to look at him.”

“He’s right.” Hunk adds. “He also waves at him, which the man always returns.”

“Traitor.”

“Sorry buddy.”

“How many times, Lance.”

“I’m not going to sit here and take thi-“

“How many times.” Keith gave Lance a glare crossing his arms.

Lance sighed, looking away from the intense stare and admitting defeat. “Three times.” He mumbled.

“Seriously? Three times this week? Its only Thursday, Lance.” Keith leans back in his chair, taking a long slow drink from his cup before continuing. “You need to talk to him.”

“No way!!” Lance covers his face in an attempt to block out his embarrassment. “He probably doesn’t even know i’m bi.”

“You’re right, he probably thinks you’re gay.” Keith says with a smirk.

“What? What makes you think I give him the gay vibe?” Lance asks with a pout.

“Seriously Lance?” Keith asks with a groan.

“What?” Lance crosses his arms in defiance.

“Not to take Keith’s side dude, but I’m betting you went to mall before coming here.” Hunk says.

“He did.” Pidge says with a laugh.

“So what?”

“Lance, you’re wearing a dress.” Pidge says bluntly causing Lance to look down at his storm trooper skater dress with a frown.

“It’s hot out…”

“And yet you’re the only one in a dress. Just go talk to him, Lance.” Keith says waving him away.

“What do you care?” Lance shoots a glare over at Keith.

“Mmm call it insider’s opinion.” Keith says with a smug smile.

Lance sighs, shaking his head. “Maybe another time. I’m going home for now, I promised my sister she could have the car tonight.”

 

* * *

 

**If you don’t tell him this week I will.**

Lance stared down at his phone, at the text from Keith and knew he was telling the truth. It’d been six months since Keith found out about his crush in that starbucks and Lance could tell he was getting sick of it. With a loud groan he flopped face down into his pillow. “Why must you torture me, Keith. I’m content to watch from afar.”

With another groan Lance pushed himself up and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Well, if he’s going to go confess against his will he’s going to look good doing it. Digging into his closet Lance pulls out his favorite tank top and tripp brand skirt, adding in his new combat-style boots he turned to the mirror to see how he looked. Turning in a quick circle he grinned as the straps connected to the mini plaid skirt settled back down against the back of his knees. Sticking a heart shaped clip in his hair he nodded to his reflection. “No one could turn down someone that looks this good!”

Twenty minutes later Lance stood outside the mall, psyching himself up. “Come on, Lance. You got this. He smiles and waves at you every time he sees you, there’s no way he’s not interested. All you have to do is go in there and ask him out. You can do this.” Nodding to himself one last time he pushed through the doors and marched through the mall towards the jewelry shop with it’s charming employee.

When he reached the store he looked up, meeting smiling gray eyes as the man named Takashi sent him a happy wave from over a customer’s shoulder. Taking one more deep breath Lance walked into the store waiting off to the side for Takashi to finish with his customer. He settled in, looking down at the sapphires in the case in front of him while he waited.

A few moments later a shadow fell over the sapphires and Lance looked up meeting Takashi’s soft smile. “Hey there, superhero.” He rested his arm on the counter, propping his chin on a hand to look at Lance from eye level. “What brings you in here today?”

 _Okay Lance, this is it, your big chance._ Lance looked over at the man in front of him, taking in his soft looking well styled hair and caring gray eyes. _You can do this._ He took a deep breath let it out slowly, tightened his hands into fists, closing his eyes he opened his mouth to speak… and let out an embarrassing voice cracking squeak. His eyes flew open meeting with Takashi’s confused brow crease and tilt of his head, he looked around quickly at the other two employees of the otherwise empty store, watching them look at him.

Feeling the flush run up his neck Lance turned and bolted from the store ignoring the confused cry coming from behind him. Just as he exited the store a child ran out in front of him. Attempting to swerve so as not to trample the innocent child Lance felt his ankle twist at an awkward ankle and the world shift around him. With a loud and painful slam Lance’s face connected with the hard tile floor.

“OH MY GOD!” Pushing himself up into sitting as fast as he can Lance quickly shoved his skirt down to cover his shame as footsteps came closer skidding to a stop next to him. “Are you okay?”

Lance turned, looking over his shoulder at concerned gray eyes. Opening his mouth to answer he felt mortified when all that came out was another even louder squeak. Covering his face with one hand Lance used the other to quickly push himself running away from the worried arms reaching out for him. He ran clear through the mall all the way to the opposite end.

Once he reaches the doors to the parking lot he finally slows down, limping as pain shoots up his leg from one of his ankles. With a loud frustrated shout he rips open his car door and flops inside slamming the door shut behind him. “I can’t believe I just mooned him.” He groaned covering his face with both hands.

 

* * *

 

  
“Hey Lance.” Lance groaned, looking up from his phone to the smug smirk on Keith’s face as he stood over him. “Heard you had a good trip to the mall yesterday.”

“How do you know I went to the mall yesterday? I could have just told you I was going to throw you off my trail.” Lance frowned as Keith settled in the chair across from him.

Keith hummed, smile still plastered on his face. “I’ve got eyes everywhere, Lance. I know what you did yesterday.”

Lance sighed, burying his face in his hands and wincing at the pain he still felt in his probably broken nose from it’s meeting with the mall floor the day before. “Then you know I tried and failed, so now we can all just forget about this ever happening because I can never show my face at the mall again.”

Keith hummed again, propping his chin on a hand as he looked at Lance. “I donno, Lance. From what I hear your jewelry man seems pretty worried about you. I bet he’d love to see you again.”

“Yeah so he can laugh at the fact that I mooned the entire mall.”

Keith chuckles, holding his hands up when Lance shoots him an angry glare. “Okay okay. I’ll let it go. But hey, you’re still coming to putt putt with us tomorrow, right?”

Lance grinned, nodding his head. “You know nothing, not even a sprained ankle, will keep me from wiping the floor with you, mullet.”

Keith grinned. “Good.”

 

* * *

 

  
Lance grins when he sees the car pull up. Waving to his family he limps out the door and towards the car, pulling open the back door to climb inside. Buckling himself in he lets out a content sigh as he tilts his head back against the chair and stretches his legs as best he can for comfort in the small back seat. “Thanks for the ride, Keith. I appreciate you coming to pick me up along with Pi-“

“Superhero???”

Lance jumps his head whipping around so fast he feels a shooting pain go up his head and down his back from the movement. His eyes meet with the same gray ones he’s daydreamed about for months. His jaw dropping to parallel the man sitting next to him. Keith chuckles as a camera flash goes off from the front seat. “Hey Lance, have you met my brother, Shiro?”

“BROTHER?” Lance’s head whips again to look up at the driver seat where he sees Keith grinning from the rearview mirror. Pidge snickering from the passenger seat as she sends the picture she just took to Hunk and her brother. “He’s your brother? YOU KNEW?”

Keith laughs loudly. “Trust me, Lance. I heard the same pining bullshit practically in a daily basis from both of you. It was amusing at first but after a while it just got ridiculous. So I decided to force your hands.”

Lance swallowed around the lump in his throat, turning his head to look over at Shiro who sat with his head in his hands, ears bright red. They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity as Lance watched Shiro groan into his palms. Finally he dropped his hands, turning a smile to Lance. “So, Lance right? My name is Takashi Shirogane. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Shiro held his hand out and Lance slowly took it with a slow nod. “Lance McClain. I’ve wanted nothing more than to hold your hand since christmas.”

“Oh my god.” Keith bursts out into laughter from the drivers seat as Pidge turns to look back at them.

“Yeah, that and hug you and kiss you and have you bend him over your jewelry cases.” Pidge adds as Lance turns bright red and tries to lunge forward to attack her.

Shiro smiles, taking the hand back and pulling it up to his lips to place a soft kiss on Lance’s knuckles. “I will happily do two of those three things, but I need to keep my job if I’m going to be taking you on dates too.”

Lance swallows hard, his voice cracking as he nods. “Yeah, uh… yeah i’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to laugh at my humiliation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you have your own stories you’d like to be turned into a cute fluffy one shot with a happy ending feel free to send me a message on my tumblr SuccubustyKisses. Don’t forget to include what pairing you’d like to see it in or i’ll just decide it for myself.   
> Also if you’d like to help a mother out in making her car payments please hit up my kofi linked on my tumblr too. 
> 
> Your comments and Kudos fuel me.


End file.
